Solve for $x$ : $2x = 10$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $2$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{2x}}{2}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{10}}{2}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{2}x}{\cancel{2}} = 5$ $x = 5$